Deliver Us!
by penofmischief
Summary: Pegasus succeeds at defeating Yuugi at Duelist Kingdom. But when he decides to eliminate the remaining witnesses, only Ryou and Anzu manage to escape with their souls intact. Will Ryou manage to get them off the island safely? RyouAnzu [F.Summary Inside]
1. Chapter 1: The Ultimate Defeat

**Author Note: **_Ah-hah!_ This fic is for "all" the Anzu who have been extremely impatient with me for giving Shizuka attention for god only knows how long. Okay, here's a couple that is the first of it's kind on my author's profile: "Hostshipping"—or, for more practical readers, Ryou/Anzu. I've never done one of these before (for, more logically, I am actually more in favor to Ryou/Shizuka—(notices all your severe glances) but that's not for _everyone!_). To be honest. This fiction idea kind of came to me from the plot-line of _Battle Royale_ (have any of you read that novel?—God! You people don't _know_ what you are _missing._ Man!) when at the very end, the remaining—uhhh… (knows she might be ruining this for some people by revealing the end of the book) … Nevermind. For those who have read the book though—you are right on target if you think this fiction is going to be severely dark. Anyway, (other than _that _of course) this fiction will also contain _some_ spoiler references (because it is somewhat linked to Yu-Gi-Oh R—which is a continuation of the Duel Kingdom plot-line, erm… somewhat anyway—also, it wouldn't be ruining anything for you, considering that my most dedicated fans have read all of my spoiler fictions) so you have been warned. In fact, this 'll probably be the first fiction I have where the Tenma brothers are not romantically linked in anyway (and for me; that's saying something). It is my sincere hope that you, my friends, enjoy this fiction, and furthermore, it would just mean the _world_ to me if you gave me a general idea of what you thought of my work. Thanks.

* * *

**Announcement: **Take heed—there's a character death in this chapter. (Though, quite personally, I think this is one character that a majority of the Yu-Gi-Oh wouldn't really miss (hint-hint). If I have insulted those who are fans of this character, I am sorry, just don't say I didn't warn you—m'kay?)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh_, damnit. Now can you please leave me at _peace!_

* * *

**Plot: **Pegasus succeeds in defeating Yuugi at Duelist Kingdom. When he decides to eliminate the witnesses, only Ryou and Anzu escape with their souls intact. Now, with Player Killers ready to capture them and with Pegasus's henchmen ready to take their lives, can Ryou make sure that he and Anzu escape the island, safely? However, guards and bounty-hunters aren't the least of their problems, for Ryou's scheming darker half won't rest until he has all of the Millennium Items in his hands, even if it means putting his host and Anzu in danger's way.

* * *

**Genre: **Angst/Horror/Romance/Supernatural/Fantasy/Tragedy/Drama

* * *

**Parings:**

Anzu/Ryou  
Anzu/Yami no Yuugi (one-sided) (slight)  
Cyndia/Pegasus (hinted)

* * *

**Warning:** Rated M (R) (Restricted) For language, scary references, gore, violence and brief sensuality.

* * *

-_Imperfect Paradise_ _(Yamiko)_

* * *

Deliver Us!  
-  
By Imperfect Paradise

* * *

-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

**-Chapter One-  
**"The Ultimate Defeat"

* * *

For the longest time, Anzu, Jounouchi, Ryou and Honda stared down at the dueling deck below—watching as each Magic and Wizards card was plaid by either their beloved compatriot or his arch-enemy, watching and wondering what the outcome of the epic battle of battles would be. 

The relief that Yuugi was still alive was relieving in a way, but now they had to worry about his other counter-part fending for himself—for without Yuugi sneaking around the ultimate trap Pegasus had set up, hope now seemed slim to nil.  
It was hard to see what was happening down there, (the table seemed as if it was yards away) but they watched and waited. In addition, it was rather strange that the Solid Vision System had shut off on it's own (Was it the power? No… all the lights and generators in the castle were still working and running flawlessly…) leaving no sign to how the game was progressing. Moreover, the look on the other Yuugi's face wasn't too comforting, either. **(A/N 1)**

* * *

Yami no Yuugi stared in horror, as the mystically generated Wicked God: Thousand Eyes Sacrifice blasted away his little Kuribo while freely wielding the power of the Magician of Black Chaos. There was no stopping it—the mutated form of Pegasus's fusion/ritual monster had an unbeatable advantage against the three hundred point valued Kuribo, and with that invincibility—his life points decreased to a single circular digit. 

An abrupt and self-delighted chuckle suddenly interrupted his confused haze, causing him to suddenly look away from the effects of the Game of Darkness up at his opponent, (which due to the fact that the winner had been determined, the mentally induced images had slowly began to vanish into thin air) who looked as though he had an irresistible grin upon his normally defined features. **(A/N 2)**

"Well, _Yuugi-boy,"_ Pegasus chuckled in a sadistic tone, "It appears I have come out of our glorious duel victorious!" Hearing this, Yami no Yuugi looked up at him with a strained look, staring at the creator of Duel Monsters with the ultimate form of contemptuous expressions.

"_Despair_, Yuugi-boy," the mad-man continued, casually gathering his cards on the duel table. "While accepting a duel with me, you've lost everything that went with it;" (Yuugi's hand clenched itself into a fist, a vein pulsing somewhere between his knuckles and fingers, wishing more than anything that he could just—) "you failed your grandfather, you failed both of the Kaiba brothers, you failed your best friend and that adorable little sister of his, and most importantly—dare I say it?—you failed _yourself_ …"

Knowing that what Pegasus said was true (there could be absolutely no doubt) Yuugi's darker half closed his eyes in a defeated expression (damnit… _how_ could this have _happened?_) however, they just as quickly opened again as Pegasus added something else to his last, rather mockingly sentence:

"—and your _friends_…"

Hearing this, Mutou Yuugi's darker half's eyes suddenly shot open. He looked over at the silver haired man with a look of pure confusion. _What was that?_ he thought. _What did this lunatic just say?_ Not knowing how to respond, (at least not in a loquacious matter) he breathed the phrase, as if he were out of breath"… …What…?"

A laugh escaped Pegasus J. Crawford's throat before he nonchalantly leaned back against his seat, and stared at Yuugi with eyes clearly resembling those of a demons'. Then, after taking the time to let Yuugi hang in mid-air for the time being (Heh—how pitiful he looked right there) he merely shrugged his shoulders and drawled as if the situation barely had any meaning, "Come now, Yuugi-boy… I have to eliminate the witnesses, don't I? After all, I can't have those thick-headed little friends of yours dragging my affairs with the Big Five out into the public, now can I? It would be just terrible for business…"

Hearing, this Yami no Yuugi inhaled sharply, and his blood ran cold through his veins, what was left of the light in his eyes vanishing in an instant. Taking only a second or two to milk in this information (in spite of everything, it did serve to be a harsh mental blow to his mind) his teeth barred and the muscles constricted in his arms and shoulders, as if they wanting nothing more than to _kill _the man before him in cold, merciless blood.

Hissing through clenched teeth and staring at the man through flashing eyes, he growled threateningly, "I won't let you _touch _them, Pegasus!"

Pegasus stared at him for a moment, but then let out a single laugh, closing his eyes as if savoring this moment. However, in less than a quarter of a minute, his eyes opened up again as he put on a perplexed-appearing look, and then reached up with his right hand to scratch his chin. "So you say, but didn't you just _loose_, Yuugi-boy?"

The other Yuugi merely narrowed his eyes (Pegasus didn't scare him) and then stood up (knocking his duel table chair completely out of his path), beginning to make his way over towards Pegasus, but was suddenly stopped when Pegasus's remaining abruptly eye shot open. As it did, the other side of his face suddenly began to glow a bewitching golden color, lighting up the room in a rupture of light.

The last phrase Yami no Yuugi heard before the phenomenal aura completely surrounded him so happened to be;

"Don't worry about your companions so much, my defiant friend. After all, you _will _see them after a moment or two."

Then, without wasting a single second, Pegasus held a blank Magic and Wizards card out before him and shouted, "_Game of Punishment! Mind no Kaado!"_ **(A/N 3) **

Following that moment, Yuugi's other half unexpectedly felt a sudden pain in his chest, and then felt the sensation of his conscious self being pulled forward by an unseen force. Before he knew what had happened, his image had already appeared on the card that Pegasus had just casually pulled out of his breast pocket and he was incapable of comprehending anything.

* * *

"_Yuugi!"_ Jounouchi cried out, his hands hitting the edge of the balcony banister, "_What happened?"_

"_Yuugi,_ _get up!" _Anzu cried out.

Hearing the antics of Yuugi's friends, Pegasus merely pocketed his newly collected manageable psyche (not thinking of or even as much as giving a damn of the pain he was going to cause), and while ignoring the empty husk that had once contained the soul of Yuugi Mutou's mental counterpart, looked up at the group of kids standing on the edge of his elevated terrace. As his eyes set themselves on his new herd of victims, the light in his irises flashed dangerously, and a smirk form on his pale lips, as if he were looking forward to what he was going to do next. Not wanting to waste any time, he reached into his coat pocket, withdrawing another four blank Magic and Wizards trademark cards.

As he sat up off the table and pushed his chair back, he didn't take even the slightest bit of notice of the light that had suddenly returned to his former opponent's eyes. Just as he made an effort to pass Yuugi in order to make it to the stairs (hereby giving himself access to the remainders of the present obstacles), he was caught completely off guard as the boy suddenly lunged towards him, screaming the phrase, "_No!"_

Within a matter of seconds and before he knew what had hit him, the silver-haired man was sprawled out on the floor, Yuugi pinning him there with his own, yet adrenaline boosted strength. While in the midst of being restrained, the twenty-four year old chairman of Industrial Illusions (though hard to accept, he saw through this confusion instantly) looked up ahead of himself and hissed through bared teeth, "_Damnit, _you _pest!_ How can you still be _alive!_"

As Yuugi's friends took notice of this, they attempted to smile in relief (the confirmation that there friend was going to be alright was good enough news for them), but were paused in their efforts when Yuugi suddenly cried out in their direction. "_Jounouchi!_ _Honda-kun! Bakura-kun! Anzu!_ Get _out_ of here! _Get out of here!" _Blinking for a moment (as if they were greatly confused) his fellowship did nothing more but stare at him as if completely lost for words (what exactly was going on anyway?). However, suspicions were confirmed when suddenly and loudly declared as Yuugi revealed the truth.

"You're _next!_" Yuugi shouted! "He wants you too! Get _out _of here! _Now!"_

Hearing those words, coming from the mouth of their dear friend, Jounouchi's jaw dropped, and Anzu paled, realizing the painful and terrible truth.

… … … … …Yuugi… … had _lost!_

Getting quite fed up with this special treatment, (after all, being restrained by a teenager—and a height-deprived one at that—didn't settle too well for the creator of the most popular game of all time), Pegasus, having taken the time to separate a single empty soul card from the others, holding tightly between his fingers, glanced up at Yuugi and hissed, his eyes flashing with a hidden passion, "_Unhand_ me this instant, you little _brat!"_ Then, as if acting on its own accord, the light from the Millennium Eye had returned, expanding and within a fraction of a moment and without even hesitating, it had engulfed little Yuugi, silencing him in a matter of a seconds.

Watching as the last of their hopes disappeared, Jounouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto, Bakura Ryou and Mazaki Anzu, all stared speechless at the situation, seeing the body of their friend suddenly go limp against the form of the devil incarnate leaving them alone to despair, Pegasus responding simply by kicking the empty shell of Yuugi Mutou off of him. As the body rolled away from him, Pegasus stood up, looking rather flustered and at the same time, severely irritated. Staring bitterly at Yuugi's body, he thought, his eye-brows twitching, _Defiant to the end, aren't you? So be it! Only you're friends will be the ones to suffer in your stead. _He then glanced up at Yuugi's friends, with eyes ready to kill, and once again began to make his way over towards Yuugi's band of companions, looking hell-bent on adding them to his collection.

As if sensing the thoughts of the man before them (after all, it wasn't exactly hard to miss, given the general concept of this new, rather dangerous situation), Honda glanced over at his friends and stated, uneasily, "… … Let's _go…"_

Bakura nodded in agreement, and began to move hastily in the other direction, Honda making a move to follow him, but Anzu and Jounouchi stood their ground. Completely torn in half from the desire to escape and the insistence that she must help her friend, Anzu glanced back over at the duel table, and after seeing the body of her childhood friend laying there helplessly, she looked back up at her friends and insisted, "But what about _Yuugi?"_

After taking a few steps in the other direction (and realizing that he wasn't exactly being followed) Honda looked back at her and insisted, "Anzu—he's _gone!_ He's lost to Pegasus—the mastermind behind this tournament! There's nothing more we can do!"  
Hearing this, Anzu suddenly cringed and shrieked, "Don't say that! There _must_ be _something_ we can—"

Prying his attention away from the two quarrelling teens, Bakura suddenly glanced to the area over the edge of the railing, and took notice as Pegasus disappeared behind the wall stationed besides the stairwell; the one which led to their platform. Turning back towards his friends, he stated, his voice full of fear and devoid of any form of courageousness, "Guys… I hate to but into this debate, but seriously! If we're going to run, we got to get out of here, _now!"_

Hearing this, Honda and Anzu stopped in their argument, and stared at Bakura attentively. Then, when they heard the sound of ascending footsteps, (sounding as if they were on a stair-case of sorts) ones that were obviously heading in their direction, Honda grabbed Anzu by her shoulders, (Anzu giving one last, desperate glance at Yuugi) and screamed "Let's go! Come on!"  
Anzu struggled in his grip, crying, "No! We have to help Yuugi! We can't leave him here! Not with—"

Getting rather irritated with this, Honda suppressed his anger as best he could, and shouted out towards his faithful friend, "Jounouchi, come _on!_ Let's—"

However, despite Honda's desire for help to get his friends out of this dangerous situation, he received no response of any kind. Jounouchi (having not even turned around from his last position) just stood there, motionless, his face lacking any form of any form of true human emotion. Taking noticing this quite quickly, (after all, the absence of Jounouchi Katsuya wasn't exactly the hardest thing to miss), Honda spun around, and hissed, out, "_Jounouchi!_ What _the hell_ are you doing! We have to—"

Then, as if making an effort to go over and drag him along with them too, Bakura had suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder, and while pulling him in his direction, insisted, "Honda! There's _no_ time!"

Honda yelled out in a last ditch effort, Bakura continuing to pull him away, "_Jounouchi—!"_  
His efforts were fruitless though, for Jounouchi couldn't even hear him. His blonde haired friend was deaf to his friends' concerns and calls, and he just stared at the end of the stairs, as if were tempting death itself, yet without even realizing it. His mind was a blur, his intentions were tangled, and his emotions were spinning completely out of control. Though it seemed inexcusable, he had his reasons. _No, _he thought pathetically, _No…_ _This wasn't supposed to happen._ Yuugi promised… He swore to him that—His best friend promised that he would win! That he would risk everything to save his sister from a life of darkness. But he didn't. He had failed him. He failed him… Damnit, the little pint-sized bastard had _failed _him!

"Jounouchi, _come on!"_

"_Hurry!"_

Sure, it was wrong of him to criticize his friend, and even though a part of him did place the responsibility fully on his shoulders—it was not absolute. No; for the best part of the blame emerging shamelessly from the bowels of his conscious belonged entirely to—

When the image of a silhouette of a tall, well-built man suddenly appeared on the other side of the hallway, Jounouchi found himself slowly turning towards it, completely dismissing the obvious concern from his friends, which had finally began to weaken in their efforts. Taking notice of the technicality that had succeeded in catching their blonde haired friend's attention, Honda, Bakura and Anzu felt the blood circulating through their rapidly beating hearts run as cold as ice. Witnessing as the shadow came clearer into view, Bakura glanced over at their new _leader _figure and whispered, uneasiness clearly audible in voice, "…H-Honda—"

Hearing this (understanding the gravity of the situation) and unable to completely accept the facts, yet knowing that at the exact same time that he had no choice in the matter, Honda cringed and spat, before he spun around, before sprinting in the opposite direction, "_Damnit!"_

As the remainder of the party made a run for it, Jounouchi watched quietly as the form of silver-haired man appeared before him, and slowly turned around in his direction.

Pegasus, caught by surprise that one of the kids actually had the gut's to stand before him, merely raised his eyebrows and stated, in a dead-pan tone, "Hello?"

Unable to control himself, Jounouchi hissed, "I'll _kill _you! You freaking bastard, you bastard, you _bastard!_" Then, without sparing a single second, Jounouchi made an attempt to lunge himself at the power-hungry lunatic, pulling a fist back as if hoping to hit his former friend's adversary directly in the center of his face—

—but was caught unprepared as strong hands suddenly gripped him by his arm, shoulder and wrist, forcing him to remain in his current position. Caught completely unwary of this action and being surprised at the almost perfect accuracy of Pegasus's henchmen, Jounouchi looked helplessly at the group of guards, who were smirking at him with malevolent expressions. Staring at them bitterly, Jounouchi suddenly turned around after hearing the sound of pleased sounding laughter, and in the process finding himself face to face with the mastermind of his friend's ultimate defeat.

Putting on a rather phony-seeming smile, Pegasus's eyes flashed dangerously, as he commented while bringing his hands out before him to clap in approval, "Excellent form!—now if you'll kindly hold Mr. Goldie-locks in place for me…"

Jounouchi struggled in their grip, fear dominating inside his mind, trying desperately to pry himself away from these lunatics, just as Pegasus began casually walking over to him. Stopping before the blonde, and then kneeling slightly so he level with the eyes of the young man, Pegasus asked, in a manner as if he were conducting business, "Now then—any last words to say to the world around you? Anything at all?"

Jounouchi spat, his eyes full of complete and unadulterated rage, "Go _to hell!"_

Hearing this aggression being directed towards him, Pegasus stood there for a single moment, before he put on yet another sulking look, and sighed, as if somewhat disappointed. Then, looking back at Jounouchi again, he drawled, almost in a sympathetic manner, "That's a shame. To know that those were the last words you'll ever say… What will your poor little sister think, when she finds out that your last words were of no comfort to anyone, let alone her?"

Jounouchi paused when his heard this, registering this new information. Then, before he could even utter a word, he found himself surrounded by another golden vapor of light, which took no time at all to surround it's intended target.

* * *

As they ran away, leaving their friend to fend for himself, Jounouchi scream was heard, traveling swiftly through the dark foreboding hallways, and as it did, Honda cringed for a moment, trying to suppress the tears that wanted to come through. He should have been there with him, he should have been standing by his side, facing he impossible together, but no; he left his friend completely alone, to fend only for himself and now he was more than likely resting in the hands of that freak. 

_Stupid idiot_, he thought, closing his eyes in repent. _You just always had to play the hero, no matter what, now didn't you._

They continued running through the halls of Pegasus's castle, until they came to an three way intersection, with a window adjacent to the hallway splitting the two other paths in half. Stopping for a moment (having the proper instinct in situations like this) Honda glanced over at the right and stood there, listening intently.

"They took off in that direction! We should be able to cut them off around here!"

Hearing the voices of the approaching guards coming from the right, Honda spat, "_Shit!" _He then glanced at his friends, and while pointing in the other direction, began, "Over here—"

However, just as he began to head over in that direction, shadows emerged from the other intersection, cutting off that area as well. Taking notice of this, Anzu paled and whispered, "We're _trapped!"_

Running out of ideas and fast, Honda's eyes darted across the little space they had to work with. Then, he took notice of the window, and his eyes narrowed, coming to a revelation. Making his decision with no extra effort, Honda began to make his way over towards the window, Bakura eyeing him oddly. He looked at his friend and asked, "Honda-kun, what are you—?"

He abruptly stopped in his question as Honda reached the window and without another word, slammed his fist through it, breaking the glass along the way. The glass was pretty cheap, for it was unable to hold itself up without the support it's entirety, the rest of the fragments falling away, leaving a big enough gap for a person to go through. Nevertheless, the damage had left it's mark on Honda's hand, cutting it up like a piece of meat. Noticing this, Anzu kneeled before Honda and asked, "Honda, are you alright?"

Honda cradled his hand, and murmured, "I'm fine… It's just a few minor cuts…" He then snapped his gaze back at Anzu and Bakura and hissed, "What the hell are you guys waiting for… _Go on, get away from here!"_

Bakura looked at Honda, understanding what he meant by this. He then stepped backwards slightly and stammered, "No…"

Forcing himself to stand up, Honda hissed, ignoring Bakura's insistence, "Get Anzu _out _of this place! _Quickly!"_

Anzu grabbed him and screamed, "Honda—no! You're coming with us!"

Honda ignoring her, insisted, "I'll stall them! That will give you a chance to escape from here!"

Anzu cried, "But Honda—"

Bakura stared at his friends pitifully, but then glanced over at the way they had come. The guards were catching up rather quickly, which meant there was little time to act. He then looked back at Honda and asked, "But what about you?"

Honda hissed, "I'll buy enough time to have you guys get to a safer location! No quickly!"

Bakura kneeled before him and stated, "Honda—I couldn't possibly!"

Anzu whimpered through tearing eyes, "We can't leave you here… We can't!"

Honda then sat up and stated, "It's the least I can do for the trouble you got me out of last night, Bakura! Thanks to you, I would have already been a part of the man's collection. Now _hurry!"_ **(A/N 4)**

Bakura was about to ask what he had meant by that (after all, he didn't remember doing anything of that nature) but was stopped cold as the sound of footsteps became more evident. Bakura grabbed Anzu by the shoulder and cried, "Anzu—come _on!"_

Anzu struggled in his grip, crying out the words, "No! We can't! We have to—"

"Anzu! We have to get out of here! Honda is our only hope!"

Hearing this, tears formed in Anzu's eyes, before she cringed, shaking from head to toe. She then looked at Honda and yelled, as if she was certain, "We'll see each other again! You'll join us! You'll come with—"

Honda nodded and stated one last time, "_Go!"_

Anzu stared at him, giving her friend one, last, serious look, before she made her way out of the window, Bakura following directly her from behind.

As Honda finished watching his friends escape from the castle, he inhaled deeply, and slowly turned around to face Pegasus's guards, who had just finally reached the area.

Smirking at him vindictively, the group of guards surrounded the young man, some responding by pulling out their firearms and positioning towards him, warning him not to take one step further. **(A/N 5)**

"No where left to run, punk…" one of the guards taunted, holding his gun so it was level with Honda's head. Honda stared at the group with a strained expression, his mind thinking quickly, as if trying to uncover any possibility of escaping with the resources he had. As if sensing his thoughts the same guard taunted, "Look brat, Pegasus-sama is on his way… You might as well give it up."

Looking up at him, Honda whispered dangerously, "Do you really think I would just comply, knowing that my demise is only minutes away…?"

Another duelist kingdom attendant sneered while reaching up to tap the side of his head with the edge of his handgun, "Sorry to break it do you kid, but that's the inevitable truth, and nothing you're going to do will change it. Our _deepest_ apologies…"

The guards laughed sickly at their ally's bitter sarcasm, as if finding some quaint charm in it, while Honda shivered in both fear and anger. Then, pulling himself together, the young high-school student suddenly looked up at them and stated in a dead-pan tone, "You frigg'n lunatics…" Then, without wasting a single moment, he hurled a piece of sharp glass towards the guards, causing them to step back in surprise. Then, within the time of a flash, Honda stood up, charged and launched a stork kick into the nearest guard's gut… While the victim fell to the ground, gasping for air (and coughing up a small amount of blood) Honda lunged for the next one, preparing a karate chop styled attack—

_BAAAAAAAAAAM!_

Honda stumbled in his efforts, when he felt something puncture and twist itself in the inside of the bottom of his left calve. Having never experienced this type of pain in his life, Honda cried out in pain, reaching down for his calve, cradling the wound of the gunshot. Whimpering slightly, he suddenly heard the sound of a click, and looked up towards the source of the sound.

What he saw was the barrel of a pistol, pointed in the spot right between his eyes, which widened at the sight of it. The man handling the weapon, merely grinned at Honda with flashing eyes, as if he had been waiting a long time for this inhuman opportunity. Honda stared at him, not knowing what to say (would he really do it?) while the man stated some dark and deadly words:

"It seems you wish to go down fighting. Well… If that's the way you want it, than it's just fine with us…"

Honda's lips started to part, about to say something, when…

* * *

The sound of the gunshot was clearly heard throughout the forests, terrains, coves and fields that made up the duelist kingdom island, and when it reached Bakura and Anzu's ears, they didn't even need to assume or believe that it hadn't happened. It was so obvious. For they could feel it deep within the bowels underneath their breasts, and as the tears fell from their eyes, they stood there, astonished, finding it so hard that the life of the third man, their companion, their _friend_ had ended at four seventeen on what was believed to the be absolute darkest day that they would ever witness. 

Anzu looked over at Bakura, and as the light vanished from her eyes, she whispered quietly, "Bakura… Is… Is H-Honda—"

Bakura didn't even answer, he just stared up at the castle, emotionless, wondering if there had been anything that could have been done to save the lives of Honda, Jounouchi and Yuugi…

* * *

- TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

The following is _not_ meant to be counter fanfictionDOTnet format. These are merely author notes. They are not meant to counteract the rules or restrictions of the webmaster's policies in anyway. Thank you for your attention.

-  
-  
-

**Author Note 1 –** How many of you are familiar with the manga dueling style? Well, in the Duelist Kingdom saga in the comic version of Yu-Gi-Oh—dueling arenas "don't" exist: period. In the book—they were traditional styled tables and the holograms were projected besides the cards. There were two kinds of tables in the manga. Style one: Duel table is contained inside a glass cube, and smoke is blown out on the table front—the images of the monsters are projected in the smoke, and smoke is sucked out once the monsters are defeated. Style two: The table is surrounded by glass-prism columns (centered on each table corner), in which only light is generated to create holograms on top of the tables (and it is generally this design that is used for final battles, or championship duels). To others who share my personal interests, are you with me so far? (and know what I am talking about?) Good. Because I probably sound like a complete freak (for being the only one who noticed this trend)—uhhhh…

**Author Note 2 –** Also, in the manga—there was no ( … …dare I say it?) … "shadow-realm" (dies) barrier blocking Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi from Yuugi. Pretty much, the effects of the duel became invisible, but they saw everything else (like Yuugi and Pegasus)—save the actual monsters.

**Author Note 3 –** Or as you people know it (if you've read the English version of the manga) "Penalty Game—Mind Card!"

**Author Note 4 –** In the manga, during the time of the night before finals, Honda went on a search for Mokuba—but was caught and imprisoned. Bakura's darker half however, had helped him out (reasons why, I have no idea), putting the guard who protected his cell into a coma-like state. However, Bakura himself would probably have no memory of this.

**Author Note 5** - Yes, _Guns…_ _No, _not fingers… Four Kids cut out nearly everything, for instance, in the "Give up the Ghost Episode" the two men who confronted the _real _Kaiba were pointing guns at him. But Kaiba used his steel brief case to ricochet the bullet and escape out the window. Also, when Tristan/Honda retrieved Mokuba from the prison cell, the guard who was guarding him was polishing his gun before Honda knocked him out. Also, when Keith confronted Pegasus after being defeated by Jounouchi, he was holding a pistol up against Pegasus's head before Pegasus hit the button of the trap-door. Then again, this fic is only modeled after the manga—so I guess this note was kind of pointless. Oh well…

* * *

**Random Note:** Okay, that was the first chapter of Deliver Us! Next on my list is the sixth chapter of My Torture Ends A Week From Now and… Let's see, anything else? Hmmm… and maybe the next chapter of Before RA Project (yeah, already!) Anyway, I hope you people enjoyed this fiction, and now I want to continue playing Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories (I can't get past frigg'n Atlantica, and it's driving me nuts. Seriously, that land is just like the geographical version of the Energizer Bunny! There's no END to it!) But you people don't care about that, so… yeah. 


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows of Shame

**Author Note:** Okay, I finally have the second chapter of this fiction up. Anyway, I am well aware of the constructive criticism I received and I have acknowledged it. First off, one of the bigger mistakes was actually due to a small typo. When I said that the Yu-Gi-Oh wouldn't miss the poor person whom shall remain nameless even though I think he's—uuhhh! Anyway, back to business, when I typed that, I actually was referring to the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom… I mean, let's face it, people—Honda's only purpose in the whole series is to add extra muscle to Jounouchi's power and in the anime, to flirt with Shizuka remorselessly (gags). But that is (after-all) my own _personal_ opinion. All the other problems have been explained to the reviewer, and that misconception has all been completely cleared up (for the both of us).

* * *

**Announcement:** For a minor note, this chapter is somewhat sad and angsty. Now don't say I didn't warn you. Also, this idea was somewhat spawned from a story recommended to me (I believe the title was something I haven't read for years), but its initial differences will be that it includes Yu-Gi-Oh R, has references used from the uncut manga, and an extremely different storyline.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, _damn-it._ Now can you please leave me at peace! … … … _Whoops,_ same disclaimer—man, I must be running out of ideas… Or _am_ I? (whistles and walks off)

* * *

**Plot:** Pegasus succeeds in defeating Yuugi at Duelist Kingdom. When he decides to eliminate the witnesses, only Ryou and Anzu escape with their souls intact. Now, with Player Killers ready to capture them and with Pegasus's henchmen ready to take their lives, can Ryou make sure that he and Anzu escape the island, safely? However, guards and bounty hunters aren't the least of their worries and problems, for Ryou's scheming darker half won't rest until he has all of the Millennium Items in his hands, even if it means putting his host and Anzu in danger's way.

* * *

**Genre:** Angst/Horror/Romance/Supernatural/Fantasy/Tragedy/Drama

* * *

**Parings:**

Anzu/Ryou  
Anzu/Yami no Yuugi (one-sided) (slight)  
Anzu/Yuugi (slight)  
Cyndia/Pegasus (hinted)

* * *

**Warning:** Rated M (R) (Restricted) For language, scary references, gore, violence and brief sensuality.

* * *

_-Imperfect Paradise (Yamiko)_

* * *

Deliver Us!  
-  
By Imperfect Paradise

* * *

-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

**-Chapter Two-**  
"Shadows of Shame"

* * *

In the darker corners of Ryou's mind, unknown to his unconsciousness, there lay a door hidden in tainted shadows. It was pitch black, with a silver colored border lining it's hinges and sides, with ruby colored handle, and a ruby colored keyhole, both encrusted almost as if it were the most sought-after jewels in the world. What lay beyond that door, was entirely a mystery. And when so often as Ryou stumbled along the threshold of this quiet and seemingly calm land, trying to find the means of regaining control over his body and mind, he had always passed by that door. He would look at it, but then proceed on as if he hadn't seen it in the first place. At times, he would ponder why it was even there, and perhaps even contemplate what lay beyond it— 

But he never went inside. Never. Not while he could help it. **(A/N 1)**

There was something… … … wrong about that door. Now aside from not the fact that it was "not" supposed to be there (he surely would never think of such a random thing and in such a random location as well), there was something dark and foreboding about it. The fact that he could hear screams and pain emanating from beyond its hinges, as well as the sounds of wicked and fowl play was enough—but there was also something else. And the way the lock and handle glowed every time he passed by, made him feel apprehensive, and they twinkled at him, almost as if they were the distorted and insane eyes of a demonic monstrosity not known to anything on God's green Earth. And it was always locked tight—not leaving any sign that it was actually use-able.

And maybe that was what always rendered Ryou so powerless against his other-self.

For at the moment, Ryou wasn't here to observe the abnormality as he normally did, but if he did—he would have noticed a major breakthrough.

The door… was _open…_

In the dark cold abyss beyond that door, its guardian was staring right at it, peeking through the crack, catching himself a clear glimpse of his… _partner's_ mind.

He would do this constantly. Day after day, he watched the mind of young Ryou Bakura—waiting for any changes or chances to emerge from his door and into the body of his host. To others, this was hardly practical behavior, and to the educated it appeared to be a trait worse than obsession of the most dangerous kind. Whatever it was, it was hardly human. Well, it wasn't as if Yami no Bakura had anything else planned. All that mattered to him, meant anything to him was the goal he had worked for, it's rewards he had sought for, both which times had totaled almost three thousand years in the making. And with such a time it took to get this far, he would be damned if he was to waste his efforts at this point. And now that he had the means of getting close to the Pharaoh and his various weaknesses there of, he had to constantly monitor the feelings and aura flowing from Ryou's room, in order to make advances in his plots.

This was absolutely necessary to him.

It was what he existed for, anyway.

Right now though, he was more interested than usual at what stood before him. It was awkward. _Extremely_ awkward. He could feel it all. The chill of terror, the boil of blood and the steadily inclining panic which rose every single second the clock ticked, all at once slamming into the wall of his mind like a baseball, shattering it as if it were mere glass. At first, he had smirked slightly, feeling the fear course through the body of his host (the moronic boy was probably making a fool out of himself in front of the guards again—absolutely _pitiful_), but it was strange. The intensity of the emotions and the effect they had on the mind of Ryou were higher than they normally were… They were all amplified many times over and many times again. Yami no Bakura continued to monitor them though, standing there almost helplessly as they swarmed into the body he shared.

-  
-  
-

_Come now, Yuugi-boy… I can't have those thickheaded little friends of yours dragging my affairs with the Big Five out into the public, now can I?_

-

_I won't let you touch them, Pegasus!_

-  
-  
-

The evil spirit's eyebrow raised for a brief moment, but then narrowed in unison with his other. Biting his lip, he couldn't help but feel something cold and dark brewing in his room, giving off strange emotions he had never felt before. Shifting his weight, he waited for it to come to an end.

But they kept coming, as if they never planned to cease.

-  
-  
-

_Yuugi, get up! Hurry!_

_-_

_Honda! Jounouchi! Anzu! Get away! You're NEXT! He wants you, too! Get OUT of here! NOW!_

-  
-  
-

Noticing this strange abnormality, Yami no Bakura bit his lip, wondering what was going on. The feelings were not coming to an end at all—they were only growing stronger. He then looked around oddly, as he felt the room he was in shake devastatingly in response to the devastating tremors emerging from the other side. That was when he began to grow somewhat concerned.

This wasn't right. Ryou Bakura could _never _come up with such an emotional response with such flawlessness and strength to overcome the balance of his own realm. Something was happening—and it wasn't good, for either of them it seemed.

The tremors grew worse, shaking the walls as if they were jelly or some liquid substance, the floors moving around wildly, making it hard for the darker half of Ryou's consciousness to even as much as stand.

Clenching his teeth, the other Bakura looked wildly around, wondering if he should go and put little Ryou out of his nervous wreck, just so he could receive some peace of mind—

-  
-  
-

_I'll KILL you! You freaking bastard, you bastard, you- BASTARD!_

_-_

_No! We can't! We have to—_

-  
-  
-

— when suddenly, they all disappeared.

Looking around wildly, the walls came to a standstill, the air returned to the normal cool temperature, and all sound that had once been heard from the crack of the door had been reduced to a quiet state of tranquility. The demonic duplicate sat there, looking completely perplexed.

_What the hell was that?_ He thought bitterly. Taking a moment to reprieve from this obscurity (standing up straight and dusting himself off), he shifted from his state of confusion into a more relaxed form. Closing his eyes, (looking as though he were meditating) and quieting his breathing, he began to navigate through Ryou's emotions again, trying to pick up any sort of sign of exactly what was going on.

But besides the memory of what had occurred, there was nothing; nothing at all. Whatever alarm had conquered Ryou Bakura's mind only moments ago, had ended completely—taking everything (or so it seemed) along with it. Sitting besides the post-emotional flood (which left of only mere _traces_ of guilt, anger and fear), there was nothing more to find within Ryou's psyche or emotions.

This… wasn't correct.

Yami no Bakura's eyebrows squinted, as if in frustration. What could have delivered such a severe blow to the miserable boy's mind. Well, the only options that could administer such a major mental strain such as the one that had initiated that strong, emotional response of giving up on everything were either the flowing;

Death—_hell_, he could certainly rule out that. If not, he wouldn't still "be" here…

The removal and the disposal of a human soul; No—although it had been reduced to a null state, it was quite clear that Ryou Bakura was still residing within his body. Furthermore, if he had _had_ the opportunity to completely dominate, he would have seized the chance the _second_ it had presented itself.

Finding neither of these categories applicable (which didn't leave even as much as a hint for the other Bakura to chew on) he stood there, completely bewildered by the recent turn of events.

_God_… Damn-it! For crying out loud, if it wasn't death or spiritual separation, what else could it _be?_

At that moment, realization hit his mind, and the other Bakura paled dramatically, realizing what had happened. And more importantly, what it meant for his _own-_ personal- existence…

_That's… … "Impossible"…_

* * *

Minutes after the hurried departure of Anzu, Honda and Bakura, what remained of their once animated, boisterous, hotheaded friend was currently being hoisted up and hauled away by Pegasus's cruel and heartless staff. Mindlessly following the orders of their exceedingly twisted superior, they began to transport the blonde teen to the lower bowels of the castle, where he would soon join with others of his spiritually deprived physical state. 

Watching the otherwise heart-wrenching scene with a shrewd smirk on his face, Pegasus, feeling quite pleased and delighted with the outcome of his little _game_, proceeded to mentally rake in the concept of the upcoming bounty that would soon be delivered to him without fail. It was true; any minute, the contract would be completed with Kaiba Corporation, and the papers would be wired electronically within the next day. After taking the time to tenderly pocket the third of his little card collection, he watched as his guards slowly turned the corner, remorselessly dragging poor little Jounouchi Katsuya, observing the scene just before the young boy's ankles disappeared behind the corner. _What a pity… _he thought to himself. _There are only a handful of people in this world who can triumph against big, bad Bandit Keith. It is actually almost a shame to lose a man who shared the same passion I once possessed when I crushed that imbecile into the dust. But what's a poor duelist to do? He's a lowly kid who won't be missed, while I will be honored for the next decade or so. _

Holding the remaining blank duel monster cards in front of him he grinned, knowing it was only a matter of time before the remaining children were dealt with.

After waiting patiently for his guards to return with the future captives, (and at that moment, realizing that he was going to need a third little soul casket—after all, he hadn't anticipated little Yuugi actually managing to live through their little Game of Darkness) he smirked, hearing some footsteps behind him. He turned around, expecting to see the remnants of the little urchin team, but found himself severely disappointed when he saw a single guard standing before him. Narrowing his eyes darkly, he demanded darkly, "Where are they? I told you to bring those brats to me for insurance of their silence. Are you and your men deaf?"

A moment of silence occurred, before the guard inhaled and exhaled sharply, as if he were dreading something. "Sir," he began, sweat appearing down the side of his face, "we have a situation…"

* * *

After fifteen minutes of mindlessly running for their lives, Ryou and Anzu had settled in a remote (and familiar) area, where they now stood, physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. Had they been in their right state of minds, they would have immediately identified it as the location where their friend Jounouchi had gone up against the first of Keith's thugs in the abandoned US marine morgue of the interior of the island. 

But they cared little for that now…

Anzu was standing close to the ground, having hunched over her knees and ankles, repetitively rocking herself back and forth, as if trying to find comfort. Her eyes were blotched red from crying, and her lip was trembling as she thought to control what seemed like an endless supply of choked sobs and extended wails. Ryou was standing adjacent to her, leaning on the boulder that sealed the entrance of the cave, his eyes dimly lit and his skin portrayed an almost deathly color.

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. One minute he was cheering for the victory for his best friend on the sidelines, and at the next, two of his friends had disappeared right before his eyes and another was now lacking both a soul and a pulse.

Remembering that, a sudden queasiness hit him, and his eyes watered dangerously as he thought. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, (trying to hold whatever built up sickness he had inside) he looked out into open space.

A part of him really didn't believe that Honda was dead. How could he die? How could he have left so quickly? How could those bastards—_no!_ How could those mindless, fucking, Pegasus suck-ups take the life of the Hiroto Honda; A seventeen year-old high-school student who had dreams and hopes for his future, who had never harmed a hair on an innocent victim in his life? Their companion had never done anything seriously wrong. Sure he had a few quirks, which included his adolescent urges for both sex and playful violence, but he didn't disserve to _die._

Biting his lip, he looked down at the ground and thought, sadly. _Honda… Why did you do that? Surely you knew what was going to happen? That they would either steal your soul or kill you trying. Why would you sacrifice yourself for us? Why? _

A loud wail suddenly interrupted his thoughts, as Anzu exerted another form of her built-up anxiety. Turning over towards the young girl, he remembered that he wasn't the only one suffering like this. _Anzu_, he thought. Walking over so he was standing directly behind her, he reached out and touched her shoulders, and then began, in a voice both frail and hoarse, "Anzu-san… Are you oka—"

His words were interrupted when Anzu suddenly spun around, and roughly forced his hands off of her. Having been caught completely off guard, Ryou watched in shock as Anzu suddenly stood up, while staring at him with eyes that were wreathed in fear, hostility and loathing for what she was seeing before her. But why? Why would she look at him with such a horrible, horrible look? Ryou stared at her, his eyes filled with terror, beginning to tremble at the very sight of the girl he had always seen as bright, cheerful and friendly, seeing a tainted, hysterical, and hell-bent monster in her place. _Anzu,_ he thought, trying to prevent himself from shaking, _wh-why are you—_

On the other side of the pair, emotions, both mangled and twisted were undergoing a complete eruption from the bowels of the broken heart of Mazaki Anzu. She couldn't help it though. How could she? Here she was, hungry, afraid, tired, separated from a majority of the people whom she once classified as familiar, (and was most likely being pursued by very people who did away with them) with a boy who had ran away to save his own skin and left those she cared about more than anything in the world for dead. And he didn't care. She knew that he didn't care. After all, he could have never done anything like that if he had.

Shaking in complete fury, Anzu tensed up, before she forced out the words, "_You…_ You—y-you just…

For a moment, nothing was said between the two of them. Whether or not it was because they were too angry or too horrified to say anything, in the end, silence dominated the conversation. But in due time, Anzu cringed again before she shrieked in Ryou's face.

"_You didn't do a damn thing, did you!-?"_ she wailed, tears continuously falling from her hate-filled eyes, "_You left Yuugi! God damn-it, you "left" him! You left Jounouchi! And then you left Honda to die and didn't think "anything" of it! You didn't care about us! You didn't care about any of us! No! All you did was run to save yourself because none of us ever meant anything at all to you at all!" _

As Anzu continued to let go of a majority of her built up tension, Ryou didn't say a word. His eyes had become blank and lifeless. His body was numb, and his heart was depleting in response to the relentless and continuous stabs and punches being inflicted upon it by Anzu's terrible, terrible words. He wanted to say something, _anything_… but the words wouldn't come. And how _could_ he? How could he say anything, or even as much as try to prove her wrong after all that had happened? For as much as he wanted to deny it, she was right. Everything she said… … … was _true. _

He had run away from the castle, darting as fast as he could from the lion's den, only with the intention of ensuring that he would get out of danger's way in one piece. Sure he had tried to get the others to follow his lead, and even attempted to ensure the good for everyone else—but it wasn't enough. He hadn't even tried to persuade the others through stronger words or means… For in the end, he had fled, thereby confining his most trusted friends to a cruel and terrible fate.

It was his fault. It was _all_- his fault.

By the time Anzu had calmed down slightly again (but from the look of it, it was obvious that it wasn't going to last much longer), Ryou looked off to the side, pathetically, feeling like compete and total crap not wanting to take the blame further than it had to. Staring off in that direction, he opened his mouth, paused and then said in a voice just barely above a whisper…

"I… I should have seen it coming."

Anzu paused for a moment, taking the time to study Ryou a bit more carefully. After doing so, she cast her gaze to the ground and bit her lip, just before asking, "… … … … Is that _all_ you can say about it?"

Ryou looked back at her slowly, his expression having not changed in the slightest.

Anzu's fingers tightened against each other, (the squeezing sound of flesh and bone actually being heard throughout the now quiet landscape of where they were standing. After a moment, she then turned around and faced the area where they had come, the ominous castle of duelist kingdom hovering over them as the setting sun illuminated it through the blends of red and orange. Looking up at it, then reaching out to hold her upper-arms (as if she was seeking comfort one way or another) she spoke in a calm (an almost too calm voice) voice, with a tone that suggested that she was deep in thought, "… I… I suppose that… Something like that only happens with _good_ friends…. I guess…"

Ryou's eyes widened abruptly at that last comment. _What? _ He thought, not understanding in the least.

"I mean—" (she let out a single sigh before continuing once more) "You and I have only known each other for about three months, haven't we?" (Ryou's heart rate increased, beginning to grow extremely nervous with this presented verbal gesture) "I guess that that just wasn't good enough. I should have known…" She then began to walk away from the area, leaving Ryou alone in the open space of forest area of the deserted, lonely island.

Ryou, finally snapping out from his confused and bewildered haze, had at last caught on to what was happening and landed back roughly in the plane of reality. Reaching out for her, he cried out, unable to properly contain himself, "Wait a minute! _Anzu_—where are you _going?"_

Not even looking back to face him, Anzu murmured in a voice that lacked both sympathy and grace, "I'm leaving…"

Hearing this Ryou felt his heart jolt heavily inside his chest. Retracting his hand somewhat, and looking off to the side, he inquired, innocently, "I… I really think that we should stick together, Anzu—"

"_Look—"_ Anzu's wretched, unsympathetic tone kicked in again, as she snapped her head backwards to glare at the platinum blonde. Prying her teeth away from her jaw, she hissed through trembling lips, "You can either stay here, go in the opposite direction or elsewhere, or dive into the ocean and swim for your life… Because as long as I draw breath, I will _never _let you come with me…" **(A/N 2)**

"Anzu—what are you saying?"

Anzu didn't respond to Ryou directly. While turning face and walking away, proceeded towards the entrance of Pegasus's castle, she shouting back, "Ryou Bakura… I can only allow people I can truly trust to be by my side. You are not among that list. Therefore, I won't let you come."

Ryou had opened his mouth to protest against this, when the young woman chose to let loose the final and fatal blow for Ryou's psyche.

"You are no longer my friend…"

When those words escaped the Mazaki Anzu's mouth, Bakura just stood there, still for a moment, but within a few seconds, he appeared as though he had been shot directly in the heart. Anzu didn't even see as he fell to his knees, standing there as if he had vanished completely, losing touch with everything he felt within him.

… … … … … … … _No… … longer… … my friend? _His gaze sunk to ground and tears began to form as those words repeated themselves several times over within his mind, each one maiming it even further than the last one. Never had anything ever administered had placed a more dramatic effect on him. Nothing… Nothing his father, his mother, his sister or anything else anyone could have said could have ever hoped to compete with the one-sided cruelty, which had just been gracefully handed to him on a silver platter.

But why… Why did it have such a dramatic effect on him?

He had always been alone. Moving from place to place, enrolling in school to school, making more enemies with enraged parents than friends with fellow peers—earning himself a terrible reputation in the process. But with the strange comas he had given to their children (brought upon them by the wonderful handiwork made evident when his darker half had presented himself) he supposed that he couldn't blame them. But with all the unwanted attention (whom those families decided to make public) it grew even worse. Students would taunt him, tease calling him the walking curse or the living dead, made even more plausible due to his cold, handsome yet weakened and strained looks, which they didn't hesitate to point out. At first it hurt, but by the time he had moved to his fourth school, it began to become a routine for him. The pain died completely and there was nothing left to salvage. He no longer had any friends, or people he could completely trust and his parents had finally resorted to sending him out of their hometown, desperate to give him a new start in life. At first, he didn't think it was going to be enough, then…

When he had met Yuugi, Jounouchi and their friends, something had awakened in him. A form of comfort, of trust and even adoration for the group of kind, benevolent kids he saw before him. Even when they placed themselves in jeopardy by coming over to his house to play (unbeknownst to the plans of Yami no Bakura, who was going to do to them as he had done to the past acquaintances of Ryou) a part of him was actually happy, that they would actually come to visit him in his own home. Also, when they had gone up against his alter ego in the tainted monster role playing game world, they didn't even hesitate when Ryou asked to aid them in their conquest to defeat his darker half. They let him on their team as if he was one of their own. Like they had known him for almost all of their lives, even though they had met only two days ago. It…. _amazed_ him, to see how much they trusted him… Cared for him and his wellbeing, even in the site where the most twisted and sinister terror was being upheld. **(A/N 3)**

Moreover…

… … …It felt for the first time… that… that something… something else actually mattered to him, more than anything the world had to offer.

More than his very own _life._

Tears fell from his eyes (having not noticed that Anzu had completely left him by this point) as Ryou's fingers tightened against the grass before him (ripping the lush greenery apart and tearing up part of the Earth in the process), choking back sobs as he knelt, alone in the darkening lair of the deranged and wicked Pegasus J. Crawford. And while there, he quietly whispered these sad, pitiful- words of shame…

"Jounouchi... ... Yuugi. … ... ..._ Honda… _… … … I- am so- _sorry…"_

* * *

- TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

The following is _not_ meant to be counter fanfictionDOTnet format. These are merely author notes. They are not meant to counteract the rules or restrictions of the webmaster's policies in anyway. Thank you for your attention.

-  
-  
-

**Author Note 1 –** You know how Atem and Yuugi have the two doors in the mind (one leads to a children's room, the other leads to the labyrinth?) Same principle, only now—this is Ryou's mind. And I am depicting the door to Yami no Bakura's room as something Ryou would never want to go through in his life (demonstrating how much he fears his other self) And that's the general low-down, people.

**Author Note 2 – **I know, I know… This is completely unlike Anzu… To be honest, I'm sort of combining Yu-Gi-Oh with real-life in a way (shun me, if you will) but just face the facts. If someone had suffered _that _much of a mental blow (Anzu, for instance—one of the main characters who had always claimed that friendship and unity were severely important) it would just be completely unnatural for negative emotions not to emerge and therefore would be completely fake. That is all I will have to say on the matter.

**Author Note 3 **– Referring to the RPG saga contained in Yu-Gi-Oh volumes 6-7. Please refer to these books for further information.

* * *

**Random Note: **I apologize. This chapter was obviously shorter than the last one. It was the best I could do… Believe me. And no… It doesn't end there. The story will get much more complicated as time progresses. Also, this would have been up sooner, but fanfictionDOTnet's file uploading system was screwy on me at the time (in fact, if that wasn't the case, I probably could have posted this about three days (plus) ago…) Anyway, that's two Anzu based fictions updated in a row. Next, I will update something with Shizuka in it. (ignores the boos and protests from the overly dedicated Anzu fans) But until then, you people are going to have a very long, long wait ahead of you… Because as much I wish to deny it, I am a freshman in a community college, and will hopefully apply for a more hardcore education base in the future. I apologize. 


End file.
